


Cup Holders in Hospitals

by misura



Category: Dublin Murder Squad Series - Tana French
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Nothing to do but wait.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Cup Holders in Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



"I remember you," Fleas said, maybe (Stephen suspected) just to break the silence broken only by the medical equipment slow beep-beep.

 _Sorry, I don't,_ Stephen almost said, but didn't - or thought so, until Fleas grinned and said, "Well, memorable's not good when you work Undercover, yeah?" and Stephen told himself to keep it together: no one dead yet who mattered, and Antoinette was as tough as they came.

He wanted to ask, _what was she like, back when I only caught glimpses?_ so she'd wake up and tell him off for prying: instead, he went and got them both coffee.


End file.
